


Lilacs Are My Way Of Saying I Love You

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a witch who's smitten with a blood fearing human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilacs Are My Way Of Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops Kenzie is obsessed with flower language

There was a giant red rock under my pillow.

I don't know how the fuck it got under there, cause I sure as hell didn't put it there.

I picked it up, examining it. It was a sort of blood red that was semi-transparent. It was surprisingly warm, despite the cold temperature in my room.

As freaked out as I was, something in my head told me to leave it. Tucking it back under my pillow, I left the room and began to get ready for school.

\---------------

It amazes me how clumsy I am.

I was in biology and somehow broke a test tube, slicing my hand open.

My lab partner, Dan Howell, gasped, immediately noticing. 

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

I barely heard him, responding with a slight shake of my head.  
Ever since I was seven, I've had a gigantic fear of blood. If anyone so much as mentions the word, I feel dizzy.

My vision tunneled as red liquid pooled on my hand. I felt myself sway slightly before Dan wraps my arm around his shoulder.

"Mr. Erikson, I'm taking Phil to the health office."

He nodded in concern, gesturing towards the door.

Dan began to move me, my vision swimming dangerously.

A drop of blood from my hand fell on the floor in front of me.  
My eyes rolled back into my head slightly as all of my limbs stopped working.

"Hey nononono!" My anchor said, holding me up. "I've got you. Close your eyes."

Mumbling some weak excuse for a "thanks", I followed his instructions.

I heard a door open, followed by the school nurse telling Dan to lay me down on the couch.

The world spun one final time, and I was out like a light.

~

(Third person POV)

Dan wasn't prepared for this.  
Of course he knew Phil was afraid of blood, he's been watching him all year, but he didn't have the remedy. 

After he dropped Phil off at the nurse, he rushed down the hall of the small school to his locker where he kept an emergency stash of equipment.

Hoping no one was around to see, he snatched a clear vial out of his bag and reached in to grab his bottle of water. He pored some in, whispering an incantation under his breath, and added a few ingredients he was taught that healed. Dan hesitated before dropping a tiny rock of bloodstone into the mix, making the concoction fizzle. The boy tied  a bunch of lilacs to the tip for good measure (because he couldn't deny, he was in love with this boy). 

Dan was confident that he'd made the healing vial next to perfectly with his limited supply.  
He closed his locker and walked quickly back to the nurses', gripping the bottle tightly.

The woman barely glanced at him when he opened the door once more. "Oh, Daniel? Back so soon?"

"I've just gotta leave Phil something," he mumbled in response, starting to regret his decision.

She shrugged, not really caring.

Dan walked to Phil's passed out form on the couch and slipped it into his pocket.

He knew that he was taking a big risk by leaving it somewhere where Phil would surely find it, but deep down, he knew he didn't care.  
Some part of him wanted Phil to find it; to know that Dan was looking after him.

"Get back to class now, young man."

Dan took one last worried glance at Phil before finally leaving.

~

Phil woke up to a loud, shrill noise.   
He groaned, clutching his pounding head as he sat up. 

"That was the final bell, Philip." The nurse said. "You may go. Do you need-"

As if on cue, Dan Howell bust through the door, a smile stretching across his face when he saw that Phil looked better.  
"Hey, Phil! You look a lot better."

"I feel better, though my head feels like there's a rock concert going on inside."

He gave a sympathetic smile. "Do you need help getting to your locker?"  
After nodding, Dan was immediately next to the other. "Let's get you home."


End file.
